The French Connection
by fabfan
Summary: Can a short train ride change your life? Bianca is about to find out.


Title: The French Connection

Rating: PG

Pairing: Mentions of Frankie/Bianca, Bianca/Maggie, Bianca/Reese

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Summary: Could a short train ride change your life?

Spoilers: Not really any spoilers, unless you've never seen Bianca. As long as you know Bianca's story, what's happened to her since 2001 and on, you're good. If not...this could be a tad confusing at times, but not too much...you'd be able to figure it out.

Note: FEEDBACK! I'm not above begging for it. Please please, let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Just drop me a quick line and let me know. Thanks!

---------------------------

---------------------------

Bianca sighed in frustration.

This was so like her mother. The ever-popular Erica Kane had been receiving threatening letters from a would-be stalker. The latest set of letters had mentioned Bianca and her children. Immediately, Erica had called in reinforcements, as protective as ever when it came to Bianca and her family.

That had occurred five weeks ago, and since then the family had been subjected to around the clock FBI presence. While it had been a small annoyance at the beginning, an FBI agent outside their home in Paris, discreetly following them at a distance when she went with Reese and the kids out to the market or for a walk in the park, it was somewhat easy to ignore.

That all changed when she had to travel to London for business. The entire family was supposed to go, make a vacation out of it. However, Reese had caught a cold right before they were all supposed to leave. Not wanting to ruin the fun, she sent off her wife and the children with a smile and a kiss, telling them to enjoy London and she would see them when they got back.

Bianca missed her.

To make matters worse, the FBI had stepped up their protection. Another letter had been received while they were in London, describing how the author planned to kidnap and hurt her. No more discreet distances or covert shadowing. There was an FBI agent with them at all times. Agents drove them to the train station. Agents picked up their tickets and stayed with them on the platform until the train was set to leave. Agents escorted them onto the train and put their luggage away. She was tired of FBI agents!

She looked over at her slumbering children, the sight bringing a small smile to her face. Miranda was curled up on the train seat, her little sister cuddled against her side. Both were out like a light, the traveling tiring them out. She was happy that her children were protected, but did the agents have to be everywhere?

She reached out a hand, gently moving a stray hair that had loosened from Miranda's ponytail. Her heart swelled, she loved her children with everything she had. Soon they would be home and back with Reese. All of this would be over with and they could go back to their normal lives. Pulling her hand back into her lap, Bianca released another sigh. Now where was that agent?

The agent who had ushered them onto the train, Agent Smith, had informed them that a different agent would be riding with them to Paris. However, this agent had yet to show up. The train was due to leave in two minutes. Maybe they hadn't made it? Bianca didn't know if this made her happy or not. Her thoughts were cut off when the sound of footsteps and the rustling of clothes reached her ears. She looked up to see a rather short individual hurriedly walking down the aisle, the black jacket of their suit flapping slightly. This must be the FBI agent.

Bianca wondered if they were all taught how to dress at the FBI academy. Plain black suit and white button up shirt underneath. Her wondering was quickly cut short though when she looked up at the face of the presumed agent. Her breath came out in a shocked gasp, her hands flying to the armrests.

"Wha…What?" she stammered as the person came to a stop next to their seats.

So many emotions were making their way through Bianca. Anger, sadness, pain, happiness.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, the first words she could properly form spilling out, "Maggie! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" The agent looked at her with a shocked expression, the sudden outburst startling her as well as the surrounding people.

Bianca blinked, stunned as well at her own outburst. Seeing the face of the girl she had loved, who had hurt her so much, who she hadn't seen in so long, had taken away any control she had. With another sigh, she rubbed at her eyes, calming herself down.

"Geez, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." Sarcastically replied the agent, running a hand through her short dark hair.

Bianca looked up at this, taking in the girl before her. She was in, it seemed, the standard agent uniform of black suit pants, black suit jacket, and white shirt. The faint hint of a shoulder harness could be seen when the girl raised her arm. Short dark brown chin length hair framed a face that was without a doubt that of her ex-lover.

She watched as the agent sat down in the chair across from her, fiddling with her shirt cuffs. This…this was almost too much. The last time they had seen each other had not been on very pleasant terms. So why was she here? And when had she become an FBI agent?

"Maggie…why are you here?" quietly asked the confused woman.

"Stop calling me that." started the had stopped playing with her cuffs and now leaned back into her seat, looking at Bianca.

A roguish grin spread across her face, "I know it's been a while Biancala….but this yelling isn't necessary. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were channeling your mom or something."

Now Bianca was more confused than ever. Why was Maggie talking like that? Then she froze. Her breath caught in her throat.

Biancala.

She couldn't breathe. She had called her Biancala.

Only one person had ever called her that. Her eyes searched the face before her. That devil-may-care smile. Those twinkling eyes.

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. It wasn't possible.

She felt numb. She felt light headed. This wasn't right.

Bianca didn't notice as the woman across from her leaned forward, concern flashing across her face. She didn't notice as the woman grasped her hands. All she could feel, all she could see, was a young nineteen year old, leaning casually against the doorframe, telling her not to give up so easily on her.

"Frankie?" Bianca breathed out, feeling faint.

"Hey hey, don't dissolve on me now." nervously replied Frankie as she moved to grasp Bianca's shoulders.

"But…how?" Bianca reached out a tentative hand, her finger hesitantly touching the soft skin of a cheek. It slid down, tracing a path in remembrance.

"Eh…it's a long story." shrugged Frankie, her eyes softening at the contact.

Without thought, Bianca lunged forward, wrapping the agent in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God, Frankie."

Frankie swallowed hard and gingerly brought her arms up to gently rest on the distraught woman's back. "Hey now, shh. It's ok. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Bianca pulled back at that, wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. "It's…It's just…oh my God Frankie. You're alive!"

A grin met her watery eyes, "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

-----------------------------------

A half hour later found Frankie sitting in her train seat, her feet thrown onto the seat beside her. Bianca, having calmed down somewhat, sitting across from her, her children nestled in her lap, still sleeping.

"I just don't understand. How are you here? How are you alive?" questioned Bianca as she softly stroked the hair on Miranda's head.

"It's a really long story, Bianca. And it happened a long time ago." hedged Frankie, clearly still not used to really talking about herself.

"Frankie," intoned Bianca, shooting the other woman a look.

Frankie shrugged, adjusting in her seat. Did she really think she could get on a train without having seen Bianca in eight years and not have to talk about what happened? Was she really that lucky? Frankie internally scoffed, when had she ever been lucky? Then she looked over at Bianca and sighed. Once… she had been once.

Running a hand across her face, Frankie took in a deep breath, "Do you remember what happened…with Vanessa?"

Bianca blinked, the memory of Frankie's dead body flashing in her mind. She nodded, wishing away the horrible feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach that always appeared when she thought about that day.

"Well," Frankie said looking down at her hands, wringing them together, "she was upset. She was blackmailing me, having me pull a con for her. She said she'd help me if I'd just do this con. Easy, right?"

Bianca watched as Frankie rubbed her face, swinging her legs around to land on the floor. She could see the tension on the agent's face and instinctively didn't want to push, but she had to know. She needed to know.

"But…but then I met you." Sighed Frankie.

"And, man Bianca you were just…you. So damn nice. And…I…I."

Frankie was clearly fighting with herself, not wanting to talk about this at all, but knowing she had to, if for nothing else, because Bianca wanted her to.

"I…couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you. I l…lov…I just couldn't. So I told Vanessa I was out. She got upset. She was so scared I was going to go to the cops. What she didn't know was…I already had. She was crazy, there was no way I was going to her without some protection. So, I went to the cops and the FBI got involved. The…the shooting actually happened."

At that Bianca's eyes widened. What had she said?

Frankie nodded, smiling bitterly, "Yeah, the feds were still trying to figure out what to do with me. They were watching me like a hawk, surveillance and stuff. When that guy came in and shot me, they were there in an instant. Took me to a hospital outside of town. I guess they had been planning something similar and had a cadaver made to look like me, so they used that. Next thing I knew I was in witness protection." Frankie finished with a shrug, hunched over in her seat.

Bianca just stared at her, taking this all in. There was something that was nagging at her though. Something she couldn't help but wonder.

"Vanessa died."

"Yeah, and all the goons I testified against went to jail."

"You're not in witness protection anymore."

"Nope, they let me leave after the last trial."

"Why…why didn't you come back?"

At this Frankie seemed to deflate, the air going out of her and she scrunched into herself a little. Looking to the side, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I…uh…didn't see the point." she shrugged.

"Didn't see the point? Frankie, we thought you were dead! And you weren't. I missed you so much." Bianca almost yelled in disbelief, her eyes wide and watery.

An air of indifference coated Frankie as she looked up at Bianca before quickly looking back down at her hands, "I didn't see the point. You were the only person in that town who cared if I was there or not. And, you had moved on. Not to mention you were in love with my sister."

"Frankie," sighed Bianca, her face falling.

"No…it's cool. Whatever, you know. Besides, she was always the better one. I understand. She wasn't some two-bit con who couldn't even pull that off. Much better than some street kid. I get it, and I was happy for you."

Sad eyes watched as Frankie threw herself back into her seat. "The feds offered me a job when I left the program. Said I could put some of my talents to good use. I had nothing better to do, so I said yes."

Bianca couldn't believe it. The girl she had loved, who she had missed so much, was back. And she could have been back so much sooner. Frankie knew about her and Maggie. Knew that she had moved on, been with others, had been with her sister. That had to hurt; no matter how tough or indifferent the agent acted, Bianca knew she had been hurt. Because she was going to come back. Frankie was going to come back to her.

"But hey, that's all old news, ya know. You though, you're living in Paris. That's neat." Frankie brought Bianca out of her musings, deftly trying to change the subject from herself and her past. Bianca noticed this, but let it go, knowing that the discussion must have been really hard on Frankie.

They made small talk, grazing over easy topics. Paris, the weather, music. After a while there was a lull in the conversation, and Bianca ran her left hand through her hair.

"I…uh…heard about that. Congratulations." said Frankie nodding towards Bianca's hand.

The other woman brought her hand around, glimpsing at the wedding band found there.

"Thanks." she replied, swallowing the sudden guilt she felt course through her.

A small smile quickly flashed across Frankie's face, "I bet you were a beautiful bride. All smiles, dressed in some designer white dress."

Bianca just nodded with a blush, noticing the faraway look in the agent's eyes. A small yawn caught her attention, though, and she looked down to see Miranda rub at her eyes before turning in her lap, finding a more comfortable position before falling back asleep. She looked up to see the older woman's gaze fixed on the two little girls.

"They're beautiful, Bianca."

Bianca smiled in thanks. She couldn't ignore the sad longing in the gaze. She couldn't ignore the feelings they brought up in her, though she almost wished she could. She opened her mouth to comment, when Frankie straightened in her seat, glancing out the window. "We're here. Welcome to Paris." She smiled, standing up and stretching.

Bianca watched as the other woman quickly walked to the luggage area, hauling out the two small pieces. Knowing they would be exiting soon, she turned to her children and gently woke them. Soon they were standing next to Frankie, Miranda holding Bianca's left hand while she held her other daughter in her right, the child's head resting against her shoulder.

The door opened and they stepped out, Frankie gently but quickly ushering them through the station, a hand strategically placed on Bianca's lower back, both pushing her forward and sending heat throughout her body. Before Bianca could blink, they were outside, where two men dressed similar to Frankie were waiting. The shorter of the two walked over to them, introducing himself as Agent Taylor and directing them towards the backseat of the car. Bianca helped Miranda in and then gently set her youngest down next to the toddler, who was already attempting to put her seatbelt on.

She turned to go talk to Frankie, but saw the shorter girl was behind the car, putting the luggage away. Agent Taylor stepped in front of Bianca and firmly insisted she take a seat in the car. When he didn't move after a few seconds, she gave in with a sigh and sat down, the door immediately shut behind her.

The other agent got in the driver's seat and started the car. Bianca looked out the window to see Frankie and Agent Taylor shake hands. Then, Taylor walked to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Wait, what about Frankie?" quickly asked Bianca, turning to look at the two agents in front.

Taylor turned in his seat with a slight pause, most likely caused by the use of 'Frankie' as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Agent Stone will not be joining us."

Hearing this, Bianca whipped her head around to see Frankie standing on the curb, watching them drive away.


End file.
